The First Time
by BlackNo.1
Summary: A dream sequence from Something Wicked This Way Comes. One-Shot dream that did not make it into the original story but I wanted to share it for all the people who love Andy and Bella together.
**This was originally intended to be part of the dream sequences in Something Wicked This Way Comes, however it did not make the final cut but I still wanted to share it as a glimpse into Bella and Andy's past relationship as I left it very open ended for the reader. Enjoy :) **

* * *

_Bella stripped at the edge of the springs and slipped into the water. The warm water soothed her muscles._

 _"Really Bella do wear a costume." Andy said appearing at the edge of the warm pool._

 _Bella's eyes darkened, "You're supposed to be with Cissy."_

 _"She didn't want me there. Said she was fine with Lucius so I left."_

 _Bella swam to the far end of the pool and watched Andromeda. "Swim with me?"_

 _"Where's Mother?" Andy asked looking around not spotting their matriarch._

 _"Dunno at the cottage I guess. Swim with me." Bella said again coming back to the edge where Andromeda stood._

 _"I haven't got a costume." Andy said sitting on a rock._

 _"You don't need it My Love. Swim with me."_

 _Andy's heart fluttered at being called My Love by Bellatrix, she had a way of making the endearment the name forever so that when she spoke your true name it felt odd on her lips and painful to your ears._

 _As if in a trance Andy removed her robes and slipped beneath the water, Bella's dark eyes bore into her._

 _Andy remained on the opposite side of the pool from Bella, "Why did you come to me last night?" Andy asked, the heat of the pool was soothing as she leaned against the edge just kicking her feet out._

 _Bella sighed for a moment and swam closer before kicking away again. "Bad dream." Was the safest answer._

 _"Why did you leave?" Andy ventured, she knew the answer of course._

 _Bella shrugged staying on the far side away from Andromeda._

 _"Bella." Andy said frowning._

 _Bella now crossed the pool, her hands resting on Andy's legs, she licked her lips and leaned forward, "I won't share your heart or your bed with anyone else." Her mouth closed over Andy's in the kiss she had so desperately wanted for weeks. Andy was shocked by the kiss for a moment and then deepened it. Andy's body ached for Bella to complete her, to somehow be made whole by her touch._

 _"You're mine." Bella growled, her kiss becoming harder hurting Andy's mouth. "Say it, say you're mine."_

 _"I'm yours." Andy whispered, her legs wrapping around Bella to pull her closer. "Bella. Please." Andy said unsure of what she was asking or what she needed._

 _Bella slipped her hand between Andy's legs, Andromeda bit down onto Bella's shoulder, her body pressing into the touch. "Please." Andy was near tears._

 _"Please what baby?" Bellatrix cooed for a moment, if Andy would say it, if she would just whisper it there was no turning back for them. Bella didn't want to turn back. Andy shook her head, tears in her eyes, her body burned and only Bella's mouth seemed to cool it and inflame it all at once._

 _Andy squeezed her in close pulling them out of the pool and onto the rocks, her hand pressing against Bella's. "Say it my love." Bella purred. "Say it and it will be over."_

 _Andy couldn't say it, tears seeped down her cheeks from her desperation. "I- It's yours." Andy finally manged, Bella groaned at the words and at once her fingers shoved into Andy's core causing her to cry out in pain. Their mouths locked in a battle of moans, tongues and cries as Bella shoved in harder tearing Andy's hymen, the blood mixed with the water coming off their bodies from the hot spring. A pool of red fading into pink surrounded them on the rock. Even as Bella tore into her body Andy begged for more, pulled Bella in deeper craving to be filled by the dark witch who lay on top of her pressing her into the rocks. Andy rocked against Bella's hand, her blood staining the pale skin pink as she increased the speed._

 _Andy cried then, unsure of the surge moving through her body that left her breathless. She called Bella's name and begged for it to stop and keep going. She collapsed against the weight of her lover into the hardness of the rocks and she was nothing and she was everything. Bella has completed her and left her utterly alone at once._


End file.
